


Call Me Obsessed

by PanicsOnTheHorizon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000, possessive!Jonny, slightly drunk Kaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicsOnTheHorizon/pseuds/PanicsOnTheHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><br/>He hugged his winger closer to him, if that was even possible, and kissed his slightly rough hair. "Let's go home," he mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right behind you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forever?" He asked, looking into his brown eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forever."  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jealous by Nick Jonas" (great song, I suggest you giving it a listen!)
> 
> Unbeta'd, taking ownership of any and all mistakes
> 
> If you have come across this by googling yourself I'd advise you to hit the back button... unless you're into this kind of stuff..
> 
> And yeah, this is my first time trying Jonny and Kaner so I hope its good!

Jonny's not stupid. He sees the way people, guys and girls alike, stare at Patrick whenever they go out together. And usually Jonny is fine with this. He knows how attractive Patrick is and he enjoys the act of claiming him as his own. The troubling part is that Patrick notices as well and he never passes up an opportunity to hear endearments from complete strangers.

And that's how Jonny ends up standing alone in the middle of a packed bar.

Jonny enjoys doing nice things for Patrick, especially when he deserves them. And one of Pat's favorite things is to drink, dance, and have a good time. Sure Jonny likes this, too, despite what the press might say, but he mainly does it for Pat.

He always needs a beer or two to get himself going, Pat knows this. So shortly after they find a decent spot, Jonny excused himself to go to the bar. They were pretty busy and it took a few minutes to work through the crowd.

When Jonny finally reached his destination, the shiny, wooden bartop, he politely asked the already slightly drunk looking bartender for two Coronas. After retriving the drinks, she smiled and sent him off with a wink.

With the two bottles occupying his hands, Jonny scanned the crowd for Patrick who somehow managed to not be in the same place that the Canadian had left him. He huffed out an aggravated sigh as he put the drinks on the table and turned to look for his boyfriend. And,Jonny's not going to lie, when he saw Pat talking to a guy who so blatantly trying to pick up, the Blackhawks Captain felt his anger consume his body like a wild fire. When the guy reached out to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he had no choice but intervene.

They were laughing when Jonny reached him. He came up from behind his winger, encircling his waist and planting a kiss on Pat's neck, exactly where Jonny knows will make him squirm. "Hey, babe." He says sweetly.

"Jonny!" The shorter man turned so that he was facing him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "You were gone forever."

He smiled at the pure whine in the younger's voice. "Sorry, there are a _lot_ of people here." He severed eye contact for a second to make sure the guy had left. He kissed him again, softer this time, before saying, "I really wish you wouldn't let guys hit on you so much." He added a pout because he knows Pat's a sucker for it.

"Jonathan Bryan Toews. Are you telling me that random dudes at trashy bars make you, dare I say, jealous?" Jonny blushes as Patrick laughed. "Well they shouldn't, babe. 'Cause I've only got eyes for you."

The captain couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Love you, Pat."

The winger buried his face in the taller man's chest. "I know. I love me, too." Patrick dissolved into giggles as Jonny made a mock sound of hurt that his teammates would've easily chirped him about for weeks.

At the end of his giggling fit, Pat peered through his lashes at Jonny and whispered, almost too low for him to hear, "Love ya, too, Jon."

He hugged his winger closer to him, if that was even possible, and kissed his slightly rough hair. "Let's go home," he mumbled.

"Right behind you."

"Forever?" He asked, looking into his brown eyes.

"Forever."


End file.
